Forever
by Emile Amadare
Summary: Lelouch is dating Suzaku and Shirley at the same time, and neither of them know...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or any related materials. Code Geass and related materials are property of CLAMP.

Note: Nunnally is healthy in this story.

_**Forever**_

**By: Emile Amadare**

**Chapter One**

Lelouch hung over me on his hands and knees, shirtless. The room was dimly lit by candlelight, and smelled of roses and lovely incense—the perfect setting for a scene in a romance. Only, instead of a long-haired gentleman and his female lover, the two engaging in gentle physical affection atop the bed were love-struck teenage boys: a rich, handsome, brooding Britannian and his Japanese childhood friend.

As the beautiful boy hung over me, I imagined dark, majestic wings sprouting from his back, contrasting against his light skin. His stunning, warm smile and lilac eyes penetrated me, before he leaned down to kiss me. Inhaling his fresh breath, I caressed his face with my hands as he gently swept his soft lips against mine. His body then collapsed on top of me as he continued to kiss me softly, somewhat drowsily. He smiled at me once more, and then he rolled off of me to sleep by my side. I blew out the candles, revealing moonlight through the half-curtained window. Lelouch had already begun drifting to sleep as he laid facing away from me. I turned to face his back, and gazed at his motionless figure. His beautiful, straight, dark hair lay flat on his head, complementing his light colored skin. I rested one arm over him, and nestled my face in his warm neck.

Lelouch and I had first confessed feelings for each other when we were younger kids, around age eight. Even then, we kept it secret. Then after I entered the military, he and I rarely got to see each other… Reacquainted, we don't hang out together at school for political reasons, but we are very much together. We were reminded of our strong feelings as soon as we could spend more time with each other, and after awhile we finally made our moves. Our relationship, on every level, is kept a secret, but at home we are free to be friends and lovers.

I woke in the morning to find that Lelouch was not in the bed next to me were he should have been. I sat up and looked around the room; he wasn't there. The spot next to me felt rather cold, suggesting he had gotten up awhile before. I sighed. I got out of bed and wandered around the big house, searching for him. Around the corner came not Lelouch, but his little sister Nunally's fragile but healthy body. She blushed, seeing me in nothing but my boxers.

"Um… Excuse my… outfit… Have you seen Lelouch this morning?" I asked her.

"Hm… I saw him go out the door…" she replied with her frail voice.

"… Thanks." I sighed again. I was in Lelouch's house, yet he always seemed to be the one leaving while I stayed behind.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"You and my brother… are more than friends, aren't you?"

"… Is it that obvious?"

She smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

I exited the front door to search for Lelouch outside, hoping that he hadn't actually left. Around the huge house, to the left side, I found him lying under a tree in the grass, fully dressed in jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. He looked at me as I walked closer, smiling.

"… What?" I asked.

"You're in your underwear." He looked at me warmly.

"At this point, you should be used to it," I smiled back. He motioned me to come sit near him and as I did, he pulled me to the ground and sat on top of me.

"You let your guard down too easily for having all that training," he said. I just thought to myself that it would be natural to be loose around someone trusted. Then I pushed him off of me, somewhat harshly, and then took over his position. He gently pulled my face down closer to his and kissed me. His tongue wrestled mine for a while, and then he gave me a soft single kiss on the lips before letting me go. Instead I, expecting more, kissed him again. We had both always secretly dreamed of being together like this…

"… Nunnally knows about us." I told him, looking down at his stunning face.

"I knew she'd figure it out. She's a smart girl…"

"Yeah."

"I hope she's not jealous," he smiled.

I smiled back. "I should probably go get dressed now…"

Lelouch followed me inside and upstairs to his bedroom. He stood back against the wall with a calm, yet uncertain look on his face. Then, before I could pick up my clothes, he seized my wrist, and then he pulled me back against the wall he had just been leaning on, pinning me to it with his body. He gently kissed my neck once before gluing his mouth to mine. He kissed me fervently… Then in the middle of his lust, his leg found its way between my thighs, grinding against me hard as I felt his stiffness. I could feel my body heat up and my face turn red as I realized what was happening. Lelouch was seducing me… And I was finally going to get to 'sleep' with him. As much as I wanted it, I was nervous and unsure.

He pulled me onto the bed, his mouth never leaving my body except when he removed his shirt. As I reclined, he hovered over me like the night before, only with more sexual intentions. Kissing my chest, his hand ran up my thigh, and then up over my boxers, pulling them down a little bit, but not all the way.

I felt amazing, as I breathed heavily, under him. But in all that heat, I decided that I didn't want it to happen yet. He hadn't yet told me he loved me…

He began to unbutton his pants. I grabbed his wrists and stopped him. "Lelouch…." I looked at him apologetically, "… Not yet…"

He intertwined his fingers with mine, smiling gently. He leaned down to kiss me, in understanding. Then he laid down next to me and put away his lust. "… I'm sorry, Suzaku," he said quietly as he played with my hair and brushed my cheek.

"It's alright," I smiled. It would happen someday soon. He was mine...*

_I'm all alone in bed  
I can't sleep- I'm feeling blue.  
I try to close my eyes,  
But all I'm thinking of is you,  
Baby, only you.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lelouch came home late that night, so I made myself dinner and left him some. He walked in the door with his man-bag and brown trench coat, and hung them on the hook, revealing his jeans and black t-shirt. I was waiting for him after getting his phone call. "Why are you always the one leaving while I stay here?" I asked him. "It's your house."

"Because I want somebody to come home to," he said with a charming smile.

I smiled back. "I made you something to eat," I told him.

"Thanks." He got out the plate from the refridgerator and began eating. He couldn't finish it, claiming he had a big lunch, and then we went upstairs to his bedroom. "Sorry I was gone so long," he said. "Millie got stuck babysitting but she already had plans, so she asked me to do it for her."

"Oh."

"But now, I"m all yours." He gave me a good French kiss. "Right after I take a shower."

I grabbed him by his shirt as he started to leave. "You don't need a shower," I said. "Relax.. Help me sleep..."

He smiled and then sat down on the bed next to me to begin kissing me. "I'll be gone again tomorrow."

"Why are you taking away our weekend time?" We talked in between kisses. "You're starving me. We only have the weekends to be together..."

"I'm sorry... I've been busy lately."

"I hate that you're so popular," I breathed after heavy, hungry kissing. "Make time for your boyfriend."

"I'll try..." he said. "You're the one who insists we keep ourselves a secret."

"Yeah... But I still need time with you." I stopped kissing him to look into his eyes and say, "... I love you..."

I saw a flash of uneasiness in his eyes, but only a flash, and then he smiled and replied, "I love you too.." He gave me a deep, passionate kiss, keeping one hand at the back of my neck, while brushing my cheek with the other. Then he left for the bathroom to brush his teeth for the night, and I did the same.

Us both undressed, we got into his bed and pulled the blanket over us, just wearing underwear and socks. Lelouch pulled me down for his tongue and lips to meet mine one last time that night, then he turned over on his side, facing away from me. I looked down at his neck, where I usually nuzzled against him while we slept. I frowned... There was a lipstick kiss on his skin, right below his jaw. "... Babysitting, huh?" I asked him.

"Mhm. Sucked," he said drowsily. "Good night, Suzaku."

"Hm. Night." I reached over Lelouch to turn off the lamp and then I laid down on my side, facing away from him, and forced myself to sleep.

xxx

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Lelouch was still lying next to me, but already awake, turning to gaze at me as soon as I looked at him. "Morning," he said with his usual, gentle grin. It took great strength to ignore his stunning smile and glowing, lilac eyes.

"Mhm..." I mumbled.

He rolled over onto his elbows and then scooted closer to me. He hung his head over me and gently began kissing my neck. "Suzaku..." Seeing no reaction from me other than my dull eyes and slight resistance, he said, "... Something's bothering you."

"Nope," I said unblatantly.

"That proves it. You're never like this." He brushed my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is."

"Liar," he said as he stood up and threw a pillow at my head. "Guys like you never lie about how you're feeling unless you're pissed or you're trying to draw the least amount of attention to yourself as possible."

I groaned. "My head hurts."

"... Whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower."

I laid on the bed for awhile, not wanting to move because of my headache. A loud, obnoxious ringing came from Lelouch's cell phone on the nightstand sometime after he had left for the shower. I got up to get his phone. It read "1 new msg'- a text from Shirley. Her picture with her long red hair remained on the front screen of the phone. I curiously opened it, not expecting the text to say what it did. Shirley's message read: "Hey :] What time are you coming? I miss you... Last night was amazing. Can't wait for today!"

I stared at the screen, and then deleted the message so Lelouch couldn't find out that I had read it. I closed the phone and set it firmly on the nightstand, though I wanted to throw it at the wall.

I couldn't believe the proof. The lipstick kiss, the text message, and Shirley's crush on Lelouch... He was cheating on me.

I stood up angrily and got dressed. Was I not enough for him? He needed a girl, too? I grabbed my bag and left before he was out of the shower.

xxx

At home, I trained a little to relieve my stress with the workout. After that, I had taken a shower and then fallen asleep. By the time I woke up, Lelouch had called seven times. He left one voicemail: "Suzaku... I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you... I love you..." I hung up after those three words. How could he say he loves me while he was cheating on me? The phone being my own, I threw it across the room and then laid back down on the bed. After a few moments, I subconsciously started crying. I loved him, and the fact that he would date someone else without telling me hurt. The fact that he even _wanted_ someone else hurt. He had already proved that he wanted my physically, so why would he need a girl for that reason? Anyone could call him a whore, but I couldn't. Anyone would say he was only using me, but I knew he wasn't.

We could fix this... But for that moment, and the rest of the night, I was too upset to do anything about it.

xxx

I woke up to a loud thunderstorm and the ringing of the house phone, and then a voicemail played on speaker phone; Lelouch's voice said, "Suzaku... I'm coming over." I felt my face contort into a pained expression. I groaned as I sat up to get dressed.

I strode to the other side of the room, to where I had thrown my cell phone the night before. There was a text message from Lelouch: "You're the greatest guy I've ever met," read his message.

I closed the phone gently and then solemnly stared at the floor.

A loud banging at the door brought me out of my thoughts and I left my bedroom to let Lelouch inside. He immediately wrapped his rain-drenched arms around me, but I pushed him away.

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

"Don't act like you don't know!" I snapped back.

"What?"

"I know you've been with Shirley..." I told him, glancing at the floor as I said it. His eyes widened. "Why the hell are you doing this? Did you think you could hide it?" He looked guilty and pained. I continued. "Do you know how I feel?"

"... I'm sorry..." he said with sad eyes. "What was I supposed to do when she asked me out? Say, 'Sorry, I like Suzaku,' shocking her and letting her down at the same time?"

"... You could've said you weren't interested."

"I can't hurt Shirley."

"You'll hurt her worse if she finds out you've been cheating on her."

"... I know..." he sighed. "... I truly do love you..." he said, gazing lovingly and apologetically into my eyes.

I looked away. "You have to choose."

"... I choose you."

Was it that easy? "... Then break up with Shirley. ... Without hurting her..."

"... I'll try..." he said. "... Are we good now?" He glanced at the floor and then back at me. "I've known and loved you for too long," he confessed, "... I don't want to lose you."

I couldn't stop a tear from escaping my eye.

He smiled. "I'd hug you, but I'm soaking wet."

I moved closer to him and embraced him, anyway. He returned it, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.*

_I cry my eyes out, baby,  
wondering what I have to do.  
I look inside my heart.  
I know this love is true...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sky was bleak and wet again the next day as I walked to school in a black raincoat, my head hooded. The day before, I had given in to Lelouch's spell. He had made love to me after promising me he would break up with Shirley. I knew it was wrong to do anything with him until he had broken it off with her... but I lost all strength around him. He was too hard to resist. With those lovely lilac eyes, and his paralyzing touch...

I had always wanted to be with him. And I finally had him, for a couple months now... But since I had found out about his secret, I couldn't help but wonder... was the love real?

I knew that I loved him, and always would, no matter what... But unless I was his and no one else, I couldn't be sure if he truly loved me back.

School wasn't starting for awhile, so the campus was pretty empty as I spotted Lelouch leaning against the outer brick wall, letting his hair and clothes soak in the rain. I made my way over to him. I stopped a few feet in front of him, looking at his soaked figure with a smile. "You know, you're gonna be uncomfortable when you're still soaking wet in class." He shrugged, smiling, then pulled me closer. He caressed my cheek, gazing into my eyes before letting his wet lips press against mine. My hood fell back as he kissed me, letting rain drizzle down on my face. "How did it go with Shirley?" I asked him when he released my lips.

"I didn't see her last night," he replied. "But don't worry... I'll talk to her before the end of school today." I gave him a concerned look. "I hope you do. You had sex with me, Lelouch... We're in this thing deep now. I don't want you to hurt Shirley. And I won't be happy until you break it off with her."

"I know..." he sighed. "I promise. Before the last bell." He gave me a reassuring smile. "... I'm sorry... I'm an idiot."

"You really are, for getting yourself into this mess." I continued to frown at him, but he just broke into a smile and kissed me some more.

Kissing in the rain... It was wonderful. Until...

"LouLou?" said a shocked female voice. We broke our kiss and turned, in fear, to see Shirley. "What are you doing? ... Is that... Suzaku Kururugi?" She looked on the verge of tears. "... I didn't even know you were friends!"

"Shirley..." Lelouch began. But she turned and ran, crying.

I looked back at Lelouch. "See!" I told him. "You waited too long, and now she knows, and she's hurt! How are you gonna fix it now, huh?"

Rivalz had seen the whole thing, I noticed as I turned my head. He stood there with wide eyes, speechless. "... You... You guys... What the hell is going on?" he asked. He had been on his way to say hi to Shirley when he had seen Lelouch and I kissing, then Shirley's reaction. I could see in his grave expression that it wasn't us being together that he was worried about, not right now. "How could you do that to her?" he asked Lelouch. Then he went off, probaby to find Shirley.

I looked back at Lelouch, eyebrows furrowed. "Now the whole school is gonna know about this. The whole school is gonna hate us."*

_Day by day, heart to heart,_  
_I hope that we will ever be together._  
_Will it be, me and you?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As I tried to go throught classes like it was a normal day, I heard rumors about Lelouch, Shirley, and I already. It all started with Rivalz. He apparently tried to pick a fight with Lelouch in front of Millie. After Millie asked him about it, she went to comfort Shirley. Then people overheard, and Rivalz probably blabbed some more. Nobody was giving me any crap, which was good, because I was also a victim in this, but people _were_ giving me weird looks, and whispering to each other as they did. I guess it was to be expected, after word got around that I was in a secret relationship with a brooding Britannian boy.

We were never even planning on telling anyone about our relationship while we were still in school, and now everyone was going to find out like _this_.

I sighed as I closed my book to the sound of the school bell. Just as I turned out the door, I heard someone call my name, in an irritated way. I mentally rolled my eyes. Millie Ashford.

"Suzaku!" she called again. I turned around just as she grabbed my wrist, pulling me to a nearby table. "How do you feel, hurting Shirley like that?" she questioned me with piercing eyes.

I put my hands up in innocence. "Hey, I didn't know until two days ago! I swear, I never knew Lelouch was dating her!" I defended myself.

"But, how could you not know when you all share this campus?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know... I'm a victim here, too! I didn't find out until recently, and I told Lelouch, 'you have to choose: me or her', but he was way too late, and she found out."

Millie put a finger to her chin. "Hm... Well... Come to think of it... they have been keeping rather hush-hush... They won't even hold hands in public! I thought Loulou was just a stiff afraid of true romance. But, Suzaku... since when do you like him at all?"

I gave a heartbroken sigh. "... Since forever..." I confessed. The secret was out, there was no point in pretending. She smiled. "Don't be too hard on him for this," I said. "He made a huge, idiotic mistake, but he's not a bad person..."

"... Alright..." she said with a soft voice. "But I'm still gonna kick his ass!" She stood up and then ran off. I watched her go, and then went to my next class.

xxx

After the last bell, I still hadn't heard from Lelouch. But when I walked out into the courtyard, I ran into him. I asked him if he had fixed things yet. "I'm doing that right now," he replied.

Making sure Shirley was near, he got up onto a table and got everyone's attention with an ear-splitting whistle. "Listen up!" he shouted. "Some of you have probably heard about the fiasco between me, Shirley, and Suzaku. I am sorry for hurting you both," he said as he looked between me and her. "It was a cruel mistake that I never should have made, and I'm an idiot for acting without thinking. Shirley, I wanted to make you happy, not disappoint you... but now I know that that decision hurt you way worse in the end. I didn't want to hurt either of you. Shirley, you are a great girl, never doubt that. But the truth is... I am in love with Suzaku Kururugi." There were a few gasps and 'aww's from the crowd at those last words. "I have been for years..." he continued. "Now you all know, and he is the only one I will be with from now on, that is, if he can forgive me..."

Some people believed him, while others scowled and left. But I believed him with all my heart.

Shirley didn't look too down; actually, she looked much better after Lelouch's apology than she had earlier that day. Satisfied with his speech, he got down from the table and spoke a few more words of sincerest apologies to her. I smiled, proud of his public preformance.

I glanced at the ground for one moment before a silky hand guided my face away to meet loving, lilac eyes. "Can you? Forgive me?" he wondered. I smiled at him.

"Lelouch Lamperouge... I love you," I told him. "... And having your love means everything to me. And now I know it's real." My face heated up slightly as I confessed to him.

He smiled back and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you, too... truly, for real... And I know I always will."

"... Then I forgive you," I said as I embraced him back, not caring what people thought of us. I released the hug. "Can I be your _only_ partner now?" I asked with glossy eyes.

"Of course," he replied. "It should have been that way from the beginning." He leaned in and kissed me hard and longingly, before caressing my hot cheek. "Our lives might change now..." he said, "but I'll stand by you, no matter what. I promise."

I knew I could trust him now. His words brought forth so many intense emotions from inside me, which manifested into a single tear. He wiped it away and embraced me again.

"Knowing I hurt you... was the worst pain I have ever felt..." he whispered. "Suzaku Kururugi, from now on, I will live to make you happy." And I knew he meant it. Whatever challenges we would face in the future, we would now conquer together. Just me and him. No one else. No more lies.*

_I dream that our love will last forever._  
_Hold me tight, in your arms._  
_I know we have this strength to stay together._  
_Walk with me, hand in hand._  
_I promise to be there forever, forever..._

The End.

Lyrics: "Forever" by Dee Dee.


End file.
